The Queen's Consort
by princessponypants
Summary: Cleo de Nile is the totalitarian monarch of Merston High. When the arrival of a mysterious, enthralling stranger threatens her bright future as the unmatched ruler of Merston, Cleo and her friends fall into frenzy. The Queen's Consort is familiar with the stranger's identity and they're well aware the stranger isn't going to play nice.


**Author's Note:**

This is my first time ever writing a Fic, so it'll be lovely if you guys gave me some feedback :D. Tell me if you like if, tell me if you hate it, so I can improve (or stop altogether, pooh :P). I really hope you enjoy this! This is kind of an introductory chapter, just to test the waters. If you guys like it, I'll write more!

* * *

"Miss Cleo, the car's ready!"

The intercom crackled, snapping Cleo out of her fashion-fueled haze.

"Ugh, coming!" she bellowed into the white plastic box next to the entrance of her sleeping quarters and dropped her copy of Vogue. Slowly, she slid off her canopied bed and glided towards her gold-plated vanity. Cleo smoothed her vermillion wrap dress, straightened her $500 blow-out, and made sure her make-up still remained impeccable. Not that she needed a lot of that or anything, Cleo de Nile looked amazing either way. Her light-blue eyes were striking, her cocoa-colored hair cascaded gently to her waist, hugging her face in the process, and her tanned skin shimmered in reverence to the morning sun. The Egyptian beauty gave herself a little nod, applied an extra coat of gloss, grabbed her purse and headed for the double-doors leading out of her quarters.

"Shit..." muttered Cleo, as she got a glimpse of the time on her shiny new Rolex, a back-to-school gift from her father.

She realised she had only 40 minutes until school started. That's barely enough time to make a grand entrance. Cleo rushed down the grand staircase, silently praying to Ra she won't ruin her new back-to-school nude Louboutins (a gift from herself).

"Amazing outfit as always, Miss Cleo." remarked Abasi, the family driver in a thick Middle-Eastern accent, as Cleo hastily stumbled out the front door.

"I'm a de Nile Abasi, I can wear literal shit and still look good." Cleo retorted in a mock-stern tone.

Abasi laughed a throaty laugh, and opened the door to her father's limo for her, giving her a little salute as she slid in. She smoothed her bangs and examined her features in her little handheld mirror. Yup, still perfect. Relieved, Cleo relaxed a little, and attempted to calm her nerves by checking out the view. Merston High (aka. Monster High) is situated in the countryside, which means there's plenty of hills, plenty of trees and plenty of wildlife to keep the place scenic. However, due to its secluded location and the fact monsters made up the majority of the population, Merston High isn't so popular with "normies". Worse, it's a private school. Merston High racks up a hefty sum per year, which means only elite monsters and normies get the opportunity to attend. Which also means, it's crucial for Cleo to rule with an iron, well-manicured, pretty little fist if she wants to keep her title. She has no room for slip-ups. Cleo let out a little sigh. Sometimes, it's not that easy being the best of the best.

"Enjoy, Miss Cleo." Abasi smirked knowingly at the royal.

"You know I will Basi. Oh, and don't forget to pick up Abbey's cousin from the airport. She's coming in today at noon I think, so, just bring her straight to Merston and we'll let Abbey sort her out. Don't take the limo now, we wouldn't want her getting any ideas."

Abasi nodded and slid back into the black vehicle. Seconds later, he was off. Cleo gave her hair a little toss and headed towards the noisy direction of Merston's main building. As Cleo approached, the crowd turned their attention towards her. She smiled smugly and continued strutting down the courtyard, waving nonchalantly to some of her semi-friends. Cleo giggled as the B-listers struggled to get her attention by waving so wildly their persistence could've shamed that of a professional stalker. Whispers erupted as she sauntered past; a couple of compliments here and there, some jealous remarks here and there. Pretty sure someone said bitch as well. Not that Cleo cared or anything.

Cleo perched herself on a stool in the best corner of Merston's "Decaf", the school's student café. It probably once served as a greenhouse at one point, which would explain its all-glass interior/exterior. She was getting impatient. The school bell could go off any time soon, as indicated by the influx of eager students, and Laura and Claudine still hasn't shown up. By Ra, seriously? Laura's house is just down the road from Merston and Claudine's, well, hers is three doors down. They had no excuse to be late and frankly, they're making her look pathetic. Just as she was about to leave, Abbey Bominable approached her corner and sat down on a vacant stool by Cleo.

"Hey? You okay?" Abbey inquired in that charming thick accent of hers.

"Just pissed. Lala and Deenie still hasn't shown up. Ugh, at least I've got you now. Oh and your cousin's coming here in the afternoon."

"Um...okay...thanks for...um...volunteering..." muttered Abbey.

"Uh, you okay Abbey? Oh, is she a bitch? Orrrr...Aw did lwittle Abbwey-Wabbwey gwet into a fwightey with her cwousin?" joked Cleo.

"Well uh, it's-" Abbey silenced herself and payed attention to the myriad of whispers that suddenly erupted around them. Heath Burns, walked through the glass doors and sauntered over to the pair. He draped a lanky arm over Abbey's sturdy shoulders and blew Cleo a kiss. Cleo, clearly annoyed of the interruption, whipped out her phone and began furiously texting.

"Duuuuuuuuuude, check out the new girl. Damn that chick's smokin'."

Abbey followed Heath's gaze and stopped short. Stunned, she fumbled for Cleo's lithe arm. This can't be good.

"Uh, Clee, you might want to check this out..." stammered Abbey.

Cleo looked up from her phone, frustrated, and felt her blood run cold. Heath wasn't kidding. She was beautiful, graceful, and regal. Almost as much as Cleo. ALMOST. Her airy silk dress lapped at her thighs and her blonde hair danced in the light autumn breeze. The girl stood there for a while and relished the influx of attention, as curious onlookers began to ask questions. That attention, rightfully belonged to Cleo. After a couple of seconds tending to the needs of her people, she spun around and caught Cleo's eyes. Her milky-white complexion had an eerie glow to it, almost as if she was...angelic. She pursed her bow-shaped lips and offered Cleo a gentle, heart-warming grin, but Cleo knew otherwise. She knew exactly who this bitch was. There's only been one person who has ever came close to being as...well, Cleo, as Cleo. Aaaand, she's here. In Merston High. Cleo silently noted the darling Givenchy slip the girl had on, and her new-looking nude Louboutins, the same ones Cleo had on her feet.

"I-It can't be..." whispered Cleo, as she clumsily fumbled for her phone.

"CLEO, WE GET IT. Look, I overslept, 'kay? I'm popping out of La's car as we speak." Claudine Wolf barked into the phone.

"Claudine, Laura, meet me in the room. NOW."

"Clee, we're going to be late for class. What is it?"

"She's here."

"Huh? Who?"

"Her."

"Wait...w-what do you mean?...No...It can't be..."

"WELL IT'S HAPPENED. She's right in front of me. MEET ME THERE. ASAP."

"Oh my God..."

"Yeah, keep praying, trust me, we're going to need all the miracles we get."

And with that, Cleo jabbed violently at the red button and stormed off in search for the rest of her friends. This can't be good.


End file.
